


All the smut, all of it

by cosmicpanties



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, My First Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpanties/pseuds/cosmicpanties
Summary: Steve rodgers loves to dirty talk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first smut smut and fanfiction totally just a request and not for my own imagination.

The drive to Steve Rogers house was a journey. It was in between two cities in a small forested part away from the metropolis and suburbs you were used to. He loved it, the peace and quiet, void of people and the troubles they cause. Movie nights with Steve was a weekly thing now. You would knock on his door with a new scary movie and he would open it up with a big smile and give you a hug. His hugs were amazing and never half-assed. Your arms would wrap around him and hug him as tight as you could. This week was different. He was tense and his shirt was wet with sweat when the door swinged open. You were holding a bag of candy and movies from BLOCKBUSTER and your phone in the other. Your hug was quick and he motioned you over to the couch. As you sat down and set down your bag on the coffee table he jumped on the couch next to you with a soft thud and leaned back onto the it with his legs spread. "Todays options for movies are Devil, The Conjuring, The Exorcist and Paranormal Activity 2" you said with a small smile to break the akwardness in the air. "I've watched Devil 3 times and The Exorcist 4" he said in his sexily deep voice that gave you chills "Paranormal Activity 2 it is then" "Did you get Milk Duds Y/N?" He asked with his puppy dog eyes. "Of course" you said as you threw the box at him. "Ouch Y/N that hurt" he said sarcasiticaly with a smirk. You scoffed and rolled your eyes dramatically. You got up to put the movie in the CD player and bent over to push the CD inside sticking your ass out intentionally trying to tease him. Steve is always so cute when he blushes you loved it. You also made sure to wear sometime tight whenever you went to his house because you loved the ways his eyes would linger on your body every time he saw you, it was awesome. You loved what you did to him. Fuck the movie. You turned around and faced him, seeing him lick his lips in his o so sexy way and without thinking you crawled on top of his lap and kissed him tangling your fingers in his hair. His hands firmly grabbed your hips as he kissed you. "Y/N" he whispered "Y-yes?" "You're beautiful" he said kissing down your neck, bitting and sucking hard leaving marks all across you. You bit your lip and breathed heavy. "Mmmm" you lightly moaned. "You like that hm?'" he asked. You nodded. He took your shirt off and unhooked your bra, immediately he began sucking on your nipple and groping your other breast as you gasped for air. His fingers played with your nipples as he enjoyed watching the faces you made as he did so. You grinded your hips against his growing bulge making him groan. You smiled. " You're such a bad girl Y/N do you know how bad girls get punished?" He whispered into your ear.


	2. The dirty deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex   
> None of the weird smut written by someone whos never sex, this is as realistic as i could attempt  
> Slight degrading

Your gulped and your entire body shivered in reaction to his words, tonight is going to be interesting. His movements were uneven and his touches were desperate and rough. Oh god you wanted him hard fast and right now but he took his time teasing you painfully slowly.   
"Bad girls get fucked hard" he said smiling. God you were wet, his words just feuled the growing knot in your stomach. He gripped your hips and grinded his clothed bonner against you and you held back a moan and gritted your teeth.  
"Do you like the feeling of my hard cock against you? Do you see what you do to me?" He asked grabbing his dick.  
"Yes I love it I want you so bad Steve" you replied. He took off his shirt hastily as he layed you onto your back on the couch with ease, he is strong, works out daily and you could definitely tell.   
"I want you to lie back and let me take care of you tonight" he said kissing your lips and neck between the words. You pulled off your shorts and tugged at his pants looking up into his eyes. He took the cue and took off his pants leaving only the thin layer of his boxers between you and his cock. He needed to hurry, you wanted him to fill you up and fuck you till you were sore. You wanted to be his sex toy. He was going to be done with foreplay when he wanted, hopefully that would be soon. He licked his lips and continued giving your collarbone hickeys and playing with your nipples. You slipped off your panties hoping he would get the right idea. He raised one eyebrow in the sexiest way possible. Fuck he was hot, you couldn't get enough of him. His hands gripped your thighs and ass as he pulled you closer to him. He pinned you down and looked into your eyes. You could have orgasmed right there with the stare he gave you. Your face was flushed and pink, he knew the right way to make you blush. His fingers traveled down between your legs and began circling the outside of your pussy and rubbed your clit. You gasped and your breath quickened as you tried to suppress your moan deep in your throat.  
"I want to make you scream my name, don't hold back I want to hear all the sounds you make when I fuck you hard" he told you maintaining eye contact. You never thought of all people that Steve Rogers talks dirty, you weren't complaining though you loved it. Every word coming from his mouth made the heat in your stomach grow.  
He began fingering you with one finger than two. You gave up and made a hoarse moan. He smiled and showered your face with kisses as his pace quickened.   
"S-steve ahh you feel so good i want you inside of me please" you said shaking.  
"Be patient Y/N" he kissed you with an open mouth agressivly. He loved the sounds he made you make.   
Finally he pulled his fingers out of you and began to pull of his boxers painfully slow. Fuck the super soldier had a super dick. You couldn't wait for him to fill you up with his long girthy dick and fuck you hard. He lined up his dick with your entrance and slowly entired you until he was completely in you and stretched you tight. You moaned loudly as he began to slowly go in and out of you.  
"God your so wet and tight Y/N im going to fuck you like the dirty slut you are" suddenly his pace quickened as he slammed his entire length in and out of you, you moaned loudly over and over again. It hurt but after a minute you adjusted to his size.   
"Steve-e aah you feel so good " you moaned.  
His pace quickened, he was fucking you hard and fast before you knew it you were orgasming, your entire body was filled with pleasure in the aftermath of your orgasm. He kept going, harder and harder. He was close behind. You heard him groaning and his thrusts became uneven. You closed your eyes and scratched your back gripping it as he burried his dick deep inside you as he came filling you with his cum. You felt full.   
"Thank you Y/N you're beautiful and perfect to me" he said and kissed your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for managing to get all the way through hope you enjoyed the dirty dirty smut, not sure yet if there is going to be another chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any spelling errors


End file.
